noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 326
|image = Ch 326.png |Release Date = 16 June 2014 |Chapter = 326 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 325 |Next Chapter = Chapter 327}}Rai lifts his head up to face Raskreia while Karias and the trio rush into the laboratory to find out what caused the tremor they felt. When Tao asks Regis what had just happened, Regis is not able to give him a firm answer and instead struggles for a good explanation. Karias then whispers into Gejutel's ear, asking why the 'Nu-nim' (Raskreia) used her powers, which irritates Gejutel as he becomes dark-faced. However, Frankenstein still cannot believe what has just happened, as he suspects that Rai's life may not have been replenished fully although his master did look much, much better. The two great Nobles stare at each other, both cold-faced. Then Rai asks her what she just did but Raskreia sees no fault in her action. The crowd all become dark-faced as Karias and Tao both continue to enquire about what had happened before their arrival to the scene. Rai reminds Raskreia that the power which he has just received was only permitted to her as the power originated from Ragnarok, the Lord's soul weapon but Raskreia tells her that it was also granted to Rai as the previous Lord had left the sword in the Noblesse's Mansion. Raskreia then says that she does not want to rely on a mere soul weapon but Rai insists that she should have her powers fully awakened as the Lord. As Rai continues to stare at Raskreia with disbelief, Raskreia insists that she does not require an awakening of that sort and asks him to stop staring at her in that way as she is not so feeble to deserve that stare from him. Then Rai's chest starts to glow in bright, white light and all are shocked to see an imprint of the cheerful previous Lord. Both Frankenstein and Gejutel are unable to react to this sudden cameo appearance of the previous Lord as he waves at them in joy. The previous Lord says that this imprint must have been activated because Raskreia decided to use the Ragnarok for the good of Raizel and the Raizel's life source would have been so drained that it would not have been odd if he died anytime soon. He shows his sympathy for Rai in a comical way but the two great Nobles remain silent, while Tao is confused to see that the previous Lord was like this... Gejutel regretfully agrees with Tao. The previous Lord goes on to say this: “One day I pondered, since a soul weapon is related to the soul of the user, would it be possible to exploit that relationship to replenish Raizel's life source? Therefore I spent a great amount of time with Ragar to think and experiment on this matter. Finally, while creating another Ragnarok with a part of my soul, I managed to make a device for life source transfer to Raizel during the process... And look! I have succeeded! Phwahaha! Is Frankenstein there? Of course he would be next to Raizel. Hey dude, what do you think? Doesn't the fact that I have planned and succeeded in this just show how much of a great Lord I am??” The previous Lord suddenly becomes serious and turns his attention to his daughter: “Raskreia, I have set up the device that will replenish Raizel's life source but that is it. I wanted you to have the final call. Raskreia, are you alright with that?” Raskreia looks up to her father and tells him that she can handle it. Her father continues: “Raskreia, I am proud of you. But Raskreia... Did you just stab Raizel's chest with the Ragnarok? Just like this *STABBY STAB*? Ah, dear me. You harsh thing, how could you be like this even though you are my daughter?” The crowd (and Raskreia herself too) all become dark-faced as the previous Lord speaks furthermore: “Raizel, as you may have noticed, not all of the life source which I had left for you has been transferred. It ultimately only served to grant you more time. Whether that be 1 year or 10 years, I cannot say.” Frankenstein is proved to be correct, as he confirms his thoughts. The previous Lord carries on: “And if you use your power, that time period will only decrease. I am sorry that this is all my soul was capable of. Now it's about time you start living the life you want, huh? Do I really have to care for you even after entering eternal sleep? I cannot sleep in rest because of you. Ah! In addition to what I have already said, remember that although I set up the device, your life source would not have been replenished if Raskreia did not truly want it. As the current master of Ragnarok is Raskreia, her opinion matters the most. It only worked thanks to Raskreia's true desire. Frankenstein, be good to my daughter. She's the one who saved your dear master.” As Frankenstein sweat heavily in confusion, he senses something odd as this imprint differs greatly from the previous ones. Gejutel urges him to continue and Frankenstein remarks that it seems like the imprint isn't just a message but actually able to interact with them, almost as if it is a part of the previous Lord's soul. This surprises everyone, including Rai and Raskreia as the previous Lord swallows heavily. He puts on an awkward smile and tries to quickly conclude this by saying: “I leave this message in the hope that Raizel and Raskreia see this. So, it's time to bid farewell...” However, he is cut short by Karias, who makes a sudden confession that he is the Preveious Lord's son. This draws a furious reaction from the Lord, who points his finger directly at Karias and shouts: “Oi, you little weasel! When on earth did I father a son like you? ... I tried to pretend to be an imprint but cannot stay still in this case.” ' This shocks Karias (as it is actually possible to speak to the imprint) as the Lord continues to say: '“What you are seeing is a part of my soul. This can only remain here for a short time. Soon, I will disappear. I hoped that you wouldn't notice, it's as if this is a second farewell. There are some new faces while others seem familiar. As I don't have time, I cannot carry on but please don't fight amongst yourselves and live in harmony. The Nobles should listen to Gejutel. And Raizel, although this is only a mere piece of my soul, I am very glad to see you once again. It's a great shame that I cannot speak to you due to the shortage of time.” The previous Lord lands on the floor and approaches his daughter and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Be strong” are his last words as Raskreia becomes emotional and calls for her father. The previous Lord disappears with a bright white glow and Karias wonders whether he might reappear if he called him father... Raskreia looks down, happy, while Rai continues to stare at her silently. ' ' Category:Chapters